


Just A Trip To Manhattan

by Cobardes



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Personal Universe - Freeform, a trip to Manhattan and a big adventure, keep calm and fix things up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobardes/pseuds/Cobardes
Summary: Donald and his friends Mickey and Guffy plan to have a trip to Manhattan.It's just a simple trip...right?orDonald find out a man in Upper East who pretending to be Scrooge's nephew. Seriously?





	Just A Trip To Manhattan

Everything started with an email from Mickey Mouse. It was on the eve of the summer vacation that Huey, Duwey and Louie were packing up their bags for the Mcduck regular holiday expedition. This year, Scrooge plans to go to Egypt,hoping to find the secret handwritten copy of Pharaoh's loss, which contains a large number of hidden places of gems and gold. It was a torture for Donald, who had just been expelled from the Duckberg Museum, and he didn't want to see any Pharaoh sarcophagus in one year - which meant that he would stay in Duckberg this summer and spend a relatively clean holiday.

Mickey, without doubt, heard the news from Jyro or any other friends, inviting him to go to "Big Apple" for two weeks on holiday. In his letter, he said, Minnie went to Paris to negotiate a business of art, and needed friends to make contact with the manager at a gallery in the upper east side of Manhattan. As a thank you gift, she could temporarily lend the new Porsche to them. Mickey and Goofy readily agreed. They immediately thought of Donald, an old friend who was no job and stay at home all day, and prepared three people for a road trip together. That's a good idea, Donald thought, and since Mickey moved away from Duckberg, they could only meet occasionally on the weekend and travel together more like the last life. And his uncle will take care of the child well (if there is no revival of the mummy, Donald thought), maybe he can go to New York to relax before he finds the next job.

That's why the three bachelors are standing foolishly at the gate of the Fifth Avenue at the Langham Hotel, where the doorboy has already removed the expensive Porsche to the berth, and the three lucky ones seem to have not been able to slow down.

"Is this the..." lodging place "that Minnie said?" Goofy's eyes were staring at the hall without blinking. The fashionable people in the hall were talking to each other.

"Yes." Mickey, the little detective with fluffy brown hair, answered that he was also exploring the surroundings with interest. "Minnie's boss is so generous!"

"Yes." Donald almost looked at it. In view of their three economic conditions, he had always thought that the foothold in New York would be a temporary rental apartment or backpacker Hotel, rather than the luxury "apartment" on Fifth Avenue, filled with unbelievable postmodern art. Exquisite, busy Party of celebrities new expensive.

The three young people had very little luggage. They went through a large group of tour groups wearing T-shirts, and went to check in by Mickey. 

Donald watched his friend go far away. It will take several minutes to estimate (considering Mickey had to go forward to verify the reservation information of the French side).

"Hey! Donald! You won't believe what I found! " Goofy rushed to Donald and beckoned him to the side of the hall. "Look at those girls!"

On the east side of the hall is a classic mini bar, with several women carrying Kun bags, Donald does not know much about fashion, but their clothes are no doubt enough to spend Donald's salary for a year. The bartender inside the bar is making morning cocktails using the technique that often appears in old fashioned movies. Occasionally, the bartender is thrilling and tickles the ladies. More or less, he understands why Goofy is so excited, considering the leisurely village atmosphere in the rat City, the girls bathed in the monetary and artistic atmosphere of the Manhattan district will naturally make his still innocent friend feel fresh.

"Do you want to come closer?" It will take some time for Mickey anyway. " Donald proposed.

"Of course! We can sit there for a while. " The black-haired young man whispered. He took Donald to the leisure area near the bar, where there were several big soft single sofa, which were idle. Donald smiled, and he realized that the shyness behind Goofy's words. It was so simple and frank,which is what made Goofy so lovely.

They settled down on the sofa, Donald's back to the girls, and Goofy sat opposite him, so that he could better carry out his "observation" career. Donald felt a soft pillow. It was cool and comfortable. With the voice and footsteps in the hall, he fell into a hazy sleep until he was awakened by a familiar name. It must be his illusion. He could not have heard his uncle's name at a five star hotel in Fifth Avenue in the two weeks , right?

"Hey Donald," Goofy stretched his feet and kicked him. He was completely sober. "They are talking about your uncle!"

"Maybe they just talked about some gossip about the secret lovers of Scrooge, I mean secret lovers other than money." Donald tried to make all this sound. It was Manhattan, and of course people would be interested in the mysterious rich man, considering that his uncle may now be fighting a resurrected Pharaoh on the Nile, and such a gossip is doubtless reasonable.

"Uh... They also talking about you." Goofy showed the gape, "or is there another nephew of Scrooge?"


End file.
